ONE more night
by block08
Summary: Yuki is leaving can shuichi convence him to stay just one more night? First story so be nice.


Okay every one this is my first time writ6ing a Gravitation fic but who cares. I hope that you enjoy it and please review me if you don't my little fragile heart will be broken. I may not live to see another day. Not really but didn't it sound good at the moment. Oh yeah hello, and to all a good night. One more thing I learning Japanese. I'm trying to teach myself but who knows what's going to happen.

As Yuki looked around the room to make sure that everything was perfectly in place his eyes fell upon a sleepy Shuichi. Know matter how much he didn't want to leave he knew that he had to. He didn't want his Shuichi to feel any hurt no more, to cry because of him. Deciding only to take one thing with him he walks over to the bed were his once sleepy lover tries to snuggle up against the warmth that was left behind.

_/You don't know what you are doing to me do you? I mean you walk around without a care in the world because you say all you need is me to love you and everything will be all right. Even if the world ends as we know it I duet that could keep you away from me, shit I duet that it will keep me away from you for long. How can I say that? I'm leaving, no, you are forcing me to leave. You and those tears that you keep crying because of me; Damn you know that I can take but so much. But no matter how long I'm gone or how far apart we are I still will love you, everything about, there is not one thing that I dislike about you; loving you give me the joy and the hope that my life needs, that I need to survive. /_

Yuki picked up the only position that he was taking with him. It was a picture of him and Shuichi, after one of Shuichi many concerts that he be having. Shuichi was wearing red tight leather with his hair died black and sweat was covering his whole body making him look forbidden, sexy even. Just seeing that pictures brought back memories of that night, even if it was somewhat of a let down.

**Flash Back**

_Many nights I would cry praying to the lord to send me somebody. _

_I'm too weak to make it on my own. I need someone strong, I need someone to wipe away the tears that I cried, I need someone like you in my life. _

_The lord answered my preys on night and sent you to my door. I needed a friend that night, but he gave me so much more. _

_I asked for someone to protect me, to keep my fragile heart from breaking _

_Then the lord sent me a guardian angle, who will be forever more you._

"Yyyyuuukkkkiiiii" a hyper active Shuichi called out as he lurched toward his lover making both of then falls in the process. "Did you have fun? Did you?" Shuichi was still clinging on to Yuki as he tried to set up.

"Get off of me brat." Yuki snapped.

"But Yuki did you have fun." Shuichi asked claiming on Yuki's lap so that each leg would be on either side of his lover. They were position in an occurred position that was comfortable for them but not for the on lookers that walked by in the hall. Shuichi was wrapping his hands around Yuki neck so that he may play with Yuki soft blond hair. Shuichi always loved Messing with Yuki hair and he knew that is he wanted something really, really bad that he was close enough to Yuki sensitive spot that with one wrong answer it will be pure touchier. So it was like a security measure.

"Yuki" Shuichi song into Yuki ears; he couldn't help but smile as a shiver ran down Yuki back.

"BRAT," Yuki hissed "you better get off of me if you don't want to sleep on the couch." Yuki knew that this has some effect of the boy when he stiffens up. But he was a little shock when the boy gave up with out any fight.

"Come on Yuki I have to get change so we can go." Shuichi started to walk off in front of Yuki twitching his hips in a little teasing way. He knew that one of Yuki favorite things to do was fuck him silly and he always liked a little tease before getting started.

As they were walking down the hall Yuki was two steps behind Shuichi looking at the view (Shuichi back side) as they walk to Shuichi changing room. Out of no where K can up pointing a gun in there face "Hey Shu would you and Mr. Yuki like to take a picture". Afraid of saying anything they looked to one another then back to K and nodded their heads in agreement ( A/n: I know that this doesn't sound like Yuki but go with me). Standing side by side with two big smiles on there face (they didn't want to get shot) the picture was taken.

**End Flash Back**

Yuki could do nothing but smile at the memory before sticking the picture back into his pocket. "Yuki where are you going? And why are you crying?" Shuichi was up now sitting in the bed, looking at his tear face lover. Yuki turned to his lover and pulled him over so that he was sitting on his lap. They just set there melting into each other embrace, letting the sun that was shinning through their window warm their flesh.

"I love you Shu."

"YYYUUUKKKIII" A wide eyed bouncing Shuichi called out (still on Yuki's lap). "Did you say what I think you just said?"

"That depends on what you think I said."

"I think you said you love me."

"I didn't say that." Yuki was doing one of those things that people rarely saw him do. Smile.

"I think you did say that."

I said I love you Shu. Not I love me."

I love you too Yuki. My Yuki."

"Come on baka I have to go." Yuki knew that if he was going to leave that it would have to be now.

"Yuki," Shuichi voice was soft as a whisper, "stay one more night please.'

Yuki was caught off guard by this question. "What did you say?'

"Stay one more not please. I just not ready to give you up yet. By tomorrow I may not still be ready but I'll be able to dial with it better."

" Okay Shuichi I'll stay one more night."

"Yuki I'll love you forever."

"And I'll love you fore ever and some day's."


End file.
